Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the power-assisted control of a hydraulic transmitter for the brakes or the clutch of a vehicle by means of an auxiliary pressure thrust which reduces the control effort that the vehicle operator must exert.
The invention relates more particularly to a hydraulic control device that uses the fluid outflow of a pump.